Te amaré
by rquiroga
Summary: Songfic. Edward recuerda el 28 cumpleaños de Bella.Cuando él acompañado de su familia, le hace la promesa eterna de amarla. Pasen y lean, no las defraudara, pero las hará llorar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas:**

**Esta mañana mientras estaba planchando, estaba escuchando a Miguel Bosé. Cuando son´"Te amaré", sin poder eviatarlo, varias imágenes se evocaron en mi mente, por lo que deje la ropa y aprovechando que las niñas estaban tranquilas, tomé mi ordenador y deje el trabajo a mis dedos. Cuando lo termine me puse a llorar como una magdalena. Por lo que advierto que es un poco sentimental. Así que espero que le llegue a lo más hondo este songfic.**

**Espero sus comentarios. **

**Besos**

El día estaba más soleado de lo que era normal en Forks, una pequeña localidad de Washington. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las pequeñas gotas del rocío, acababa de amanecer cuando Edward pisaba el prado que tantas veces habían compartido.

-aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.- comenzó a decir con voz trémula.- tu mirada estaba llena de amor, de ternura y de miedo…- hablaba mientras andaba hasta el centro de este. Tus brazos rodeando mi cuello, tu respiración golpeando suavemente mi piel y tu cuerpo cálido y frágil en mis brazos.

-nuca me he sentido tan vivo como cuando te tenía en mi nido, cuando me miraba en tus ojos y me susurrabas "Te amo". Ese día te baje como una novia desde la habitación a la sala de música… Te acuerdas cariño, ese día aviamos amanecido amándonos como si no hubiese un mañana. Deseaba decirte tantas cosas… quería hacerte una promesa eterna… pero siempre he sido pardo en palabras… así que te dije cuanto te amaba con caricias y busque en la música las palabras que me faltaban.

Edward se sentó y la miró revocando en su mente las imágenes del pasado.

-te acuerdas como empezaba la letra. "Con la paz de las montañas te amaré". Y así había sido, en este prado con las montañas de Olimpia como testigo, hemos compartido miles de veces nuestro amor. Siempre me había dado serenidad este prado, pero cuando te conocí… me dio mucho más.- de sus labios escapo una sonrisa.- Bueno nos dio, ya que aquí encargamos a nuestra pequeña Nessi. Y te contaré un secreto… Nessi y yo habíamos practicado esa canción durante una semana para regalártela ese día. Oh si… en eso no te equivocaste… nuestra hija ha sacado la habilidad de la música. ¿Recuerdas como te sorprendiste cuando la viste esperándonos en el piano"

Su mente voló hasta el 13 de Septiembre del 2008. Nessi contaba con la edad de 7 años y estaba esperando a sus padres sentada en el pequeño banquillo del piano de su padre. Su abuela Esme y su tía Alice la habían vestido para tal ocasión, un hermoso vestido blanco con lazos azules. Su pelo cobrizo estaba recogido con unas horquillas dejando caer por su espada, los hermosos tirabuzones que había heredad de Bella. Sus hermosos ojos chocolates, brillaban de emoción ante el regalo que habían preparado Edward y ella.

Cuando al fin bajaron, Edward se sentó junto a su hija, con su mujer en su regazo. Bella se acurruco en su pecho intentando ocular las lágrimas de emoción. Los primeros acordes comenzarón a sonar y la voz de Edward lleno en luminoso espacio.

Con la paz de las montañas te amaré

Con locura y equilibrio te amaré

Con la rabia de mis años

Como me enseñaste hacer

Con un grito en carne viva te amar

Bella se estremeció al escucharle cantar, siempre se emocionaba al escuchar a cantar a Edward, pero ese día era más especial. Su hija y su marido le regalaban una hermosa canción

Arriesgando en lo prohibido te amaré

En lo falso y en lo cierto

Con el corazón abierto

Por ser algo no perfecto te amare

La voz de los dos se entremezclaba con las notas que la pequeña arrancaba del hermoso piano de cola negro.

Te amaré, te amaré

Como no está permitido

Te amaré, te amaré

Como nunca se ha sabido

Porque así lo he decidido

Te amaré

Bella ya no podía retener más las lágrimas, y Edward la abrazo con más fuerza.

Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré

Que aunque tengas manos frías te amaré

Su marido tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y las beso con devoción y pasión.

Con tu mala ortografía

Y tú no saber perder

Con defectos y manías te amaré

Edward regreso al presente con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y siguió hablando intentando contener la emoción de los recuerdos.

-No puedo olvidar tu sonrisa en esa estrofa… ¿Cuántas veces en el instituto te pegabas con tus apuntes? Ya ni recuerdo la cantidad de veces que finalmente me llamabas para que te los prestara… aunque yo lo hacía encantado, era una escusa perfecta para volver a verte. Claro que tú no sabías que estaba locamente enamorado de ti. Y cuando comenzamos a salir… Dios Bella! si cuando nos pasábamos notas en clase tenía que pelearme con tu letra para entenderte…

Te amare, te amaré

Porque fuiste algo importante

-Siempre has sido lo más importante en mi vida, primero fuiste mi amiga, luego mi novia y finalmente mi esposa, amante, compañera… ¿Se me olvida algo? A sí… la razón de mi existencia.

-Estabas tan pálida ese día. Cumplías 28 años, y para variar no querías fiestas de cumpleaños. Pero toda la familia estuvo allí. Poco a poco habían entrado en el estudio y tú ni te diste cuenta hasta que escuchaste el coro de voces.

Cuando ya no estes presente,

Seguirás siendo costumbre y te amaré.

-Cada miembro pasó por nuestro lado, dejándote un beso en la frente o en la cabeza.- Edward ya no podía retener más las lagrimas, pero siguió recordándole aquel día.- Primero fue tu padre, luego Esme y Carlisle… ellos te quieren como una hija.. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Luego Rose, que aunque siempre ha sido muy fría contigo todos sabíamos que te amaba… ahora me doy cuenta que la paciencia que demostrabas con ella era porque sabía que en lo más profundo de su corazón te quería…

Volvió al pasado, recordando como Emmett, los abrazó a los dos susurrando en el oído de Bella "Te quiero hermanita". Nunca había visto a su hermano mayor llorar hasta ese día. Jasper estaba detrás de él esperando su turno, y abrazando a la hermana melliza de Edward, Alice. La cual estaba tan emocionada como su mejor amiga. Jasper tan solo la beso en la cabeza y dejo que se acercara su mujer, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Esta se abrazo a Bella sin poder reprimir un sollozo.

La pequeña Nessi, seguía tocando con lágrimas en los ojos. Luchando por completar el regalo que le estaba haciendo a su madre. Al igual que su progenitora, demostraba a su corta edad una madurez impresionante.

Edward seguía cantándole ahora más cerca del oído de su amada

Al caer de cada noche esperaré

A que seas luna llena y te amaré

Y aunque quede pocos restos

En señal de lo que fue

Seguirás cerca y muy dentro, te amaré.

Canto esto último con la mano de Bella puesta en su corazón. Su hija y el levantaron un poco la voz y un coro de voces rotas les acompañaron

Te amaré, te amaré

A golpe de recuerdo,

Hasta el último momento,

A pesar de todo siempre te amaré

Edward agito su cabeza intentando olvidar el último recuerdo, aquel en el que Bella se dormía en sus brazos con la última estrofa. Y su hija y el la besaban

-Oh amor! No sabes cuánto te amo. Déjame dormir a tu lado amor.

Diciendo esto se tumbo junto a ella en aquel prado donde descubrieron el amor, y la pasión. Donde se declararon y reconciliaron tantas veces. Aquel que había sido testigo de su amor.

Mientras Edward estaba hablando con Bella, Alice se movía nerviosa en el salón de sus padres.

-¡Papa, mamá! ¿Hace cuanto se marcho Eddy?

-Hará ahora 9 horas… pero ya sabes que siempre en esta fecha, va al prado.

-Si lo sé, pero estoy preocupada. Esta mañana me dijo que me quería y lo note extraño.

-Es cierto tía! Estaba raro… ¿Qué crees que le pasara a mi padre? Hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá y nunca le había visto así de agitado. Hasta a mi me dijo que me quería y lo orgulloso que estaba de mi.

-Ho vamos chicas… ¿No estaréis pensando….? Pero Emmett no termino la frase puesto que todos imaginaron lo mismo. Tomaron sus chaquetas y se dividieron en los coches para ir en su busca. Todos sabían dónde se encontraba el prado. Después de 10 minutos. La familia al completo se adentraba en el bosque. La luna asomaba en el horizonte acompañada de miles de estrellas. El cielo estaba despejado he iluminaba bien la pradera. Allí tendido, encontraron a su padre, hermano e hijo abrazado a la lapida de Bella.

-¡Al fin juntos! ¡Cuida de mama!- Dijo Nessi besando por última vez a su padre

Te amaré, te amaré

Como no está permitido

Te amaré, te amaré

Como nunca se ha sabido

Porque así lo he decidido

Te amaré

Nota Autor:

Como ya diije en... he publicado un libro que seguro os gustará. Puesto que es de Vampiros. En mi perfil tenéis la dirección del blog. Por favor pasaros y aunque sea leer la sinopsis o la intro y dejarme un comentario... y si os gusta... pues bueno... lo podéis comprar.

besos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
